


Pirates and Deliverymen

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Postal Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has to make a drop off at the Galactic Postal Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates and Deliverymen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmi_hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmi_hayes/gifts).



> Prompt - Clintcoulson, hmm how about like space pirates & my-mailman-is-hella-hot. I'm sorry I tried to pick two completely unrelated aus but I'm seriously happy to see anything you write ❤️❤️❤️

Phil slipped into the galactic post office. There were a few other patrons and he blended with the group. No one suspected that he was part of the dread pirate Fury’s crew. Then again no really noticed him at all. He got in the line and waited until he was called up. He wasn’t prepared for the dazzling smile or the realization of just how hot the postal worker was. He chatted a bit as the postal worker took care of his boxes and shipped them off. Phil stepped away, taking one last glance at the postal worker. He doubted the man would be there next time.

*

The postal worker’s name was Clint, he was there the second time and the third time. He was there the fourth time, but he was busy with another customer.

*

Phil admitted, there may be a problem when he got a little giddy about doing package drop off. It was dangerous. The packages were from the ships that Fury and his crew had raided. Fury had several dealers and throughout the galaxy and he doubted that anyone would believe that this was how Fury moved his ill-gotten gains.

*

Phil knew there was a problem when on his seventh trip. Clint smiled at him as he stepped up and greeted him with. "Hey Phil.“

No one remembered his name, but Clint had. He was so fucking screwed. 

Phil knew he should tell Nick, but Clint was amazing. He was handsome, gentle, and kind. Phil sighed, turning to go, when a hand reached out to grab him. He paused, looking at Phil.

"You interested in getting dinner sometime?” Clint asked.

Phil hesitated. "I travel a lot, I don’t think… I doubt our schedules would work out.“

Clint’s face fell, but recovered. "Sure, I’ll see you next time.”

“Yeah,” Phil lied, because someone else would have to take over this job or they’d have to use another post office.


End file.
